As is known in the art, traditionally in the microelectronics industry, electrical devices are fabricated on wafers and then diced into individual chips. The bare chips would then get assembled with other components into a package for environmental and mechanical protection. In commercial applications, the chips were generally assembled into plastic packages. In military applications, where electronics are generally exposed to harsher environments, the parts are generally housed in a hermetic module. Such packages or modules would then be further assembled unto circuit boards and systems. However, as electronic systems advance, there is a need to increase functionality while decreasing the size and cost of components and sub-systems.
One way to reduce size and cost is to create packages at the wafer level and then subsequently dicing the wafer into individual packaged semiconductors (i.e., wafer-level packaging). Many methods have been suggested to create wafer-level packages. One method, call wafer bonding, is to bond a wafer with pre-formed cavities over the device wafer. The bonding can be achieved through thermal bonding, adhesive or solder bonding, see for example, Rainer Pelzer, Herwig Kirchberger, Paul Kettner, “Wafer-to Wafer Bonding Techniques: From MEMS Packaging to IC Integration Applications”, 6th IEEE International Conference on Electronic Packaging Technology 2005 and A. Jourdain, P. De Moor, S. Pamidighantam, H. A. C. Tilmans, “Investigation of the Hermeticity of BCB-Sealed Cavities For Housing RF-MEMS Devices”, IEEE Electronic Article, 2002
However, this method introduces a lot of complexity and issues into the process. Thermal bonding is generally achieved at very high temperatures, in excess of 400 C. Adhesive bonding can be achieved at lower temperature, but adhesive outgassing is a concern. Therefore wafer bonding is not a suitable and cost-effective method for some applications.
Another approach is to use Liquid crystal polymer (LCP). It has recently become a popular candidate for various packaging approaches, due to its excellent electrical, mechanical and environmental properties. The material comes in rolls and can be laminated unto the wafer as a film. A general method is to use multiple stacks of LCP. Individual holes were created in a layer of LCP and laminated over the wafer so that the device or FETs are exposed through the holes. This first layer of LCP forms the sidewall of the cavity. Then a second layer of LCP is laminated over the entire wafer, thus enclosing the cavity, see Dane. C. Thompson, Manos M. Tentzeris, John Papapolymerou, “Packaging of MMICs in Multilayer of LCP Substrates,” IEEE Microwave and Wireless Components Letters, vol. 16, No. 7, July 2006. Single stack of LCP can also be used, but cavities still must be formed on the material before lamination unto wafer, see Dane. C. Thompson, Nickolas Kinglsley, Guoan Wang, John Papapolymerou, Manos M. Tentzeris, “RF Characteristics of Thin Film Liquid Crystal Polymer (LCP) Packages for RF MEMS and MMIC Integration”, Microwave Symposium Digest, 2005 IEEE MTT-S International, 12-17 Jun. 2005 Page(s): 4 pp. and Mogan Jikang Chen, Anh-Vu H. Pham, Nicole Andrea Evers, Chris Kapusta, Joseph Iannotti, William Kornrumpf, John J. Maciel, Nafiz Karabudak, “Design and Development of a Package Using LCP for RF/Microwave MEMS Switches”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, vol. 54, No. 11, November 2006. The prior work mentioned above involve forming a pattern on the cavity material first and then bonded to the device wafer. There are several disadvantages: First, this is a complicated and cumbersome process. One must ensure very accurate alignment in pattern formation and wafer bond; second, the cavities are generally large that covers the entire chip due to the alignment difficulty. There is not much flexibility in creating cavities that covers just the active devices and individual passive components. Generally, with a larger cavity, not only that the risk for mechanical failure is greater, environmental protection of the package is also compromised, see Aaron Dermarderosian, “Behavior of Moisture in Sealed Electronic Enclosures,” International IMAPS conference in San Diego, October of 2006. These issues with traditional methods limit the manufacturability and performance of the package.
Besides reducing size and cost, a wafer-level package also needs to offer the same level of environmental protection as the traditional packages. They are generally required to pass the leak detection test under Method 1014, MIL-STD-883 and the humidity testing under JEDEC Standard No. 22-A101-B. One way to protect the devices is through the application of hermetic coatings, see M. D. Groner, S. M. George, R. S. McLean and P. F. Carcia, “Gas diffusion barriers on polymers using Al2O3 atomic layer deposition,” Applied Physics Letters, 88, 051907 (2006), but direct application of the coating unto certain semiconductor devices can degrade performance.
Another way is to make the package itself hermetic. Wafer bonding methods that fuse silicon or glass together generally can achieve hermetic performance. Plastic packages such as LCP and BCB while capable of passing initial hermeticity tests as defined by MIL-Std 883 Method 1014, are described as near-hermetic due to the diffusion rates through these materials compared to glass and metals, see A. Jourdain, P. De Moor, S. Pamidighantam, H. A. C. Tilmans, “Investigation of the Hermeticity of BCB-Sealed Cavities For Housing RF-MEMS Devices”, IEEE Electronic Article, 2002 and Dane. C. Thompson, Nickolas Kinglsley, Guoan Wang, John Papapolymerou, Manos M. Tentzeris, “RF Characteristics of Thin Film Liquid Crystal Polymer (LCP) Packages for RF MEMS and MMIC Integration”, Microwave Symposium Digest, 2005 IEEE MTT-S International, 12-17 Jun. 2005 Page(s): 4 pp
In multichip-module packaging approaches, the chips are packaged by spinning or laminating the dielectric film over the entire chip. Prior work have been done using various combination of Kapton E, BCB, SPIE, etc., seeVikram B. Krishnamurthy, H. S. Cole, T. Sitnik-Nieters, “Use of BCB in High Frequency MCM Interconnects”, IEEE Transactions on Components, Packaging, and Manufacturing Technology—Part B, vol. 19, No. 1, February 1996. Although this reduces the processing complexity but performance is degraded because there is no air cavity over the active devices. A dielectric film deposited directly on top of transistors generally degrades its performance due to the increased parasitic capacitance. The multichip-module packaging is a chip-level rather than a wafer-level approach.
In another wafer-level packaging approach, caps made from different material, such as LCP, glass, etc. were dropped unto the wafer to cover individual chips. The caps were sealed in place using adhesives. Again, this is a complex process that picks and places the caps on individual chips; see George Riley, “Wafer Level Hermetic Cavity Packaging”, http://www.flipchips.com/tutorial43.html.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for packaging a plurality of semiconductor devices formed in a surface portion of a semiconductor wafer. The method includes: lithographically forming in a first lithographically processable material disposed on the surface portion, device-exposing openings to expose the devices and electrical contacts pads openings; mounting a support having a rigid dielectric layer of a second lithographically processable material on a selected portion of the support, such rigid material being suspended over the device exposing openings (i.e., cavities) and removed from electrical contacts pads openings in the material.
In one embodiment, the first lithographically processable material and the second lithographically processable material comprise the same type of material.
In one embodiment, the first lithographically processable material and the first lithographically processable material comprise BCB.
In one embodiment, the forming a rigid dielectric layer comprises: depositing the second lithographically processable material on a support; lithographically processing the second material to provide a wanted region of the second lithographically processable material on the support with unwanted portions of the second lithographically processable material being removed from the support; mounting the wanted region of the second lithographically processable material on the support over the device exposing openings and the regions having removed therefrom the unwanted portions over the device exposing openings; bonding the wanted region of the second lithographically processable material to the first lithographically processable material; and removing the support while leaving the second lithographically processable material bonded to the first lithographically processable material.
With such method, a fully imaging (or patterning) process of the rigid dielectric layer is performed before application to first lithographically processable material.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a package for a semiconductor device formed in a surface portion of a semiconductor wafer is provided. The package includes a first lithographically processable, etchable material disposed on the surface portion of the semiconductor wafer having openings therein to expose the device and to expose electrical contacts pads openings; a support; and a rigid dielectric layer of a second lithographically processable, etchable material disposed on a selected region of the support and absent from other regions of the support, such rigid dielectric layer of a second lithographically processable, etchable material being bonded to the first lithographically processable, etchable material, such rigid material being suspended over the device exposing opening and said other regions of the support being disposed over the electrical contacts pads openings in the first lithographically processable, etchable material.
The method described herein has been developed to open cavities in the BCB coating which do not impact the performance of the FET. When assembled at the board level, coatings or under fill are applied to the III-V MMIC device that once again impact device performance, filling the open cavities degrading the performance. Capping, lidding, or covering of the air pocket created in the BCB is now required to protect the device FET from the applied coatings, maintaining the air dielectric constant of 1. This minimizes the impact of the applied coating to the performance of the device. The required height of the air gap created in the cavity will be topology and operating frequency dependant.
Although whole die capping is becoming common in the industry the method for covering the FET air cavity only, allowing for easy direct or wire bond connection to open I/O's is novel to the best of our knowledge.
The method of easy alignment and removal of carrier wafers is also considered novel processing.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.